Fowl Pranks
by ArtemisFowl02
Summary: Previously known as The Myles And Beckett Story. Holly spends some time with Artemis and Myles and Beckett when she has a mandatory holiday from work. A little bit of A/H.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too hard. Also please review but you don't have to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters in this story, Eoin Colfer owns them.**

* * *

Holly sighed. There was so much work to do and so many people were annoying her today, especially Chix.

There was a knock on her door and Holly almost screamed. "Come in" she growled. Trouble walked in and Holly mentally slapped herself for talking like that to her commander. Trouble seemed scared for some reason but Holly didn't notice because she was too occupied with glaring at all her paperwork.

"Uh Holly?" Trouble asked.

"What?" Holly replied.

"This is for you", Trouble quickly said, handing a piece of paper to her and walking off but it seemed to Holly that he ran off.

My eyes are probably deceiving me, she thought.

Holly read the piece of paper.

Then she read it again.

And again

And again.

And again.

It said:

 _By the orders of the Commander,_

 _Major Holly Short is to take a mandatory one-month vacation_

 _If she does not do this, she will unfortunately be demoted down to corporal which I am sure she doesn't want._

What about her work?

Holly decided that the best thing to do would be following Trouble's instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just imagine that Myles and Beckett are nine instead of four or five and Artemis is around 15 years old.**

 **Even though Myles and Beckett are nine, they act very childish and annoy Artemis very much.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

 _ **At Fowl Manor**_

Artemis was exhausted. His parents had decided to go on a cruise for their wedding anniversary and he had volunteered to look after the twins. Now he regretted that decision.

Very much.

They should know how to look after themselves by now, he thought.

They're nine for goodness sake and I'm only 6 years older than them!

A loud shriek broke his thoughts.

"ARTEMIS!" cried one of the twins. He didn't know which one it was, their whiny voices sounded the same to him.

Artemis took off running towards the direction the sound was coming from. He slammed his siblings' door open to find them grinning at each other whilst on their phones.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked them, panting very loudly.

"Nothing" Beckett said. "I just wanted to prove to Myles that you couldn't reach our room in less than 10 minutes".

Artemis glared then walked off.

5 minutes later, as Artemis was hacking into Foaly's network, he found something that gave him an amazing idea.

Holly had a one-month mandatory vacation.

If only…

If only he could convince her…


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL_**

 ** _Alright so I wrote this during school so yeah._**

 ** _Please don't judge too hard this is my first fanfiction and please review!_**

 ** _Constructive criticism is accepted. :D_**

* * *

 ** _Holly's house_**

 ** _Lower Elements_**

Holly's communicator rang and on the second ring she answered the call. She smiled as she saw her best friends face appear on the screen.

"Hi Artemis", she said.

"Um hi Holly", he replied.

Artemis looked nervous. Artemis usually never looked nervous unless something bad was about to happen. Artemis never said 'um' either

Holly sighed

"What is it now Artemis?" she asked.

"Well um, I needed to go to this really important business meeting (It wasn't that important but he could make it important) and my parents are on a holiday for a week and I am supposed to be looking after Myles and Beckett and I sent Butler away to an island somewhere because he needs a holiday too since he's not my bodyguard anymore and Juliet's wrestling and I really really NEED YOUR HELP!"

Artemis was babbling now.

Artemis never babbled unless something bad was about to happen.

Now Holly realised what Artemis wanted to say.

This was too good to be true…

"So you're saying that you can't look after your two 9 year old brothers and have to ask for my help!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT HOLLY. I HAVE A DAMN BUSINESS MEETING!" Artemis was screaming now.

It is amazing what two nine year olds can do to someone.

"Sure, sure, Foaly told me that you were gonna postpone the meeting anyway"

Holly was giggling now.

Artemis gave up.

"Alright Holly, here's the truth. My brothers are too much; it would mean so much to me if you could help me look after them for a couple of days".

"Sure"

Artemis was surprised at Holly's short answer (pun not intended).

He had expected her to argue or at the very least say that she would think about it.

"After all, I do have a mandatory one-month leave from work, it'll be fun annoying you".

"Great. Thanks Holly". Artemis let out a breath he had been holding in for what seemed like forever.

Holly was about to say bye when two boys ran into the room, wearing what seemed like underpants on their heads.

"ARTEMIIIIIISSSSSSS!" One of them screamed.

"MYLES IS WEARING YOUR UNDIES ON HIS HEAD!"

"WELL SO ARE YOUUUU!" The other one yelled.

Holly couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard.

"FOALY'S GONNA GET HIS BIRTHDAY EARLY THIS YEAR, IT'S A GOOD THING YOU INSTALLED THAT RECORDER ARTEMIS!" she giggled and turned the communicator off.

Artemis cursed under his breath and then all went black because the one of the twins farted.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl_**

 ** _Sorry guys if there are errors I made a bit of this during school._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _And I made this chapter longer. :D_**

 ** _Fowl manor_**

After sending the video to Foaly, Holly went up to the surface. She was dying to meet Artemis's brothers again. They had only met a few times before and Holly had absolutely loved how they shared the same passion of annoying Artemis.

Holly knocked on the door of Fowl Manor and stood well back.

A second later the door burst open and a blonde boy was on top of her screaming "Hollyyyy!"

The black haired one, slightly shorter than him decided to help Holly up instead of jumping on her.

After managing to get Beckett off with the help of Myles, Holly grinned, "Let's go in now, shall we?"

"Where's Artemis?" Holly asked the boys as they walked upstairs to the guest room.

"In his room probably", Myles said.

"Writing down a whole bunch of nonsense" Beckett added.

"It's not nonsense, it's SCIENCE", Myles said exasperately. "Something your dumb brain wouldn't understand".

"Whatever, idiot"

"I'm not an idiot, you are"

"Are what?"

"An idiot"

"Am not"

By now the three had reached the guest room. Myles pushed Beckett to which Beckett thought an appropriate response would be pulling Myles's pants down.

Myles stood red-faced in front of Holly and Beckett.

Within seconds the boys were shoving, punching and kicking each other, mainly Beckett hitting and Myles trying to shield himself from the incoming attacks.

Holly watched in bewilderment, unsure of what to do.

She was about to stop them when a sharp voice came from behind here.

"Now boys, you shouldn't be fighting in front of Holly should you?"

"Artemis!" Holly exclaimed.

She hugged him tight and Beckett snickered for some reason that Holly didn't understand.

"Thanks for coming Holly", Artemis said and smiled warmly.

Holly grinned, it was nice to see Artemis smiling.

"So do you boys want to go down for lunch while Holly unpacks?" Artemis asked.

He received no answer as the boys raced down the stairs, Myles stumbling a couple of times.

Artemis sat down on the bed as Holly unpacked.

"They've grown a lot haven't they?" Holly asked, smiling.

"Yes", Artemis sighed. "They really do get on my nerves sometimes".

"Finally", Holly sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was waiting to meet someone else who could get onto your nerves as easily as I could"

"Sooooo"

"So what?"

"How are you going to keep the twins busy?"

"I thought we were going to work together"

"Oh yeah, about that", Artemis trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Artemis", Holly said warningly.

"Please…"

Artemis was pleading, this was different.

"Oh alright then".

Holly mentally cursed herself for giving up to this mud boy so easily.

Artemis grinned and went out of the room.

After lunch, Myles, Beckett and Holly sat down in Myles and Beckett's room, trying to think of what to do. This was unusual for the twins as they usually spent most of their time running around the manor, disturbing its residents, especially Artemis even though nowadays Myles spent quite a bit of time on his laptop and Beckett was always texting Frond-knows-who on his phone.

It had just stopped raining so Holly suggested that they could play outside. Myles and Beckett agreed. Since it had been raining, there was a lot of mud on the ground(obviously). Myles made a huge show of walking away from the mud while Beckett jumped in every puddle he saw. Unfortunately for Myles, he was standing too close when Beckett jumped in a very large puddle. Holly could not stop laughing at the sight of Myles covered in mud.

It was almost as good as seeing Artemis get covered in mud.

After the Myles incident, they decided to have a mud fight, much to Myles's displeasure.

Although after a while Holly convinced him to join in and they spent a few hours playing in the mud with Myles occasionally spouting scientific facts about mud and Beckett responding to that by throwing mud at Myles's face.

Holly noticed that if she tried hard enough she could throw mud at Artemis's bedroom window. Thid gave her an idea which she quickly shared with Myles and Beckett.

A few seconds later, Artemis was distracted by something that sounded suspiciously like mud being thrown against a window. He instinctively looked out the window and was horrified to see thick, dripping mud covering most of it. Carefully opening it, he looked out to see Holly, Beckett and surprisingly, Myles, standing below. They were grinning widely and before Artemis realised what they were grinning about, a large amount of mud somehow found itself on Artemis's now annoyed face. Holly had a smug grin on her face and Myles and Beckett were congratulating her on a perfect shot.

Holly thanked them graciously.

"Holly, holly, holly, holly", Holly turned around to see Beckett repeating her name.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm hungry"

"So am I" Myles said.

Holly's own tummy rumbled and she realised they had been outside for hours.

"Okay, let's go inside to eat", she said.

When they opened the Fowl Manor entrance door they were stopped by a very annoyed looking Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl does not belong to me.**

 **Thanks to ShadowRukia for adding this story to favourites and to The AF Critic for reviewing.**

 **This chapter has a lot about bathrooms so if you have bathroomphobia (I couldn't find the actual name) please don't read.**

 **I'll write a proper chapter with stuff happening soon (this story was meant to be a short story anyway).**

 **Please review, it means a lot to me.**

 **Now on to the story**

* * *

"Let us in Artemis", Myles said.

"Yeah let us in", Beckett repeated.

"No", Artemis replied.

"I will not let you in the house in that state, you have mud all over you and you also threw mud at me and my window, getting mud all over my brand new suit".

"Sorry Artemis", Holly said quietly.

Anyone who didn't know her would think that she genuinely meant it but a person like Artemis instantly knew that she just wanted to go inside.

She was staring imploringly at him now.

Those eyes…

No…. not those eyes.

She was giving him that wide eyed puppy look.

He sighed.

"Alright then. I suppose Holly can take you to the bathroom on her moonbelt?" He asked the boys but Holly knew that the question was aimed at her.

(I know that sounds weird lol)

"Yeah I can", she replied.

A few minutes later Myles and Beckett were having the time of their life as they floated through the hall and up the stairs, to the bathroom although Myles and Beckett gave each other questioning looks when they realised where they were. The bathroom was quite impressive. It was massive, for one thing and there was a huge bathtub that looked like a swimming pool and could have easily fit a dozen people. It had a shower attached to it AND there was a separate shower and there was a changing room. There were also mirrors. HUGE mirrors.

Holly thought it was quite impressive how there was such a massive bathroom just for one floor of Fowl Manor.

She was about to get a shock.

 **(Sorry, I think I went a bit overboard with the bathroom thing)**

Holly had already started filling up the gigantic tub when she was interrupted by Beckett.

"Um Holly? Why are we in Artemis's bathroom?"

Holly froze.

"This is Artemis's bathroom?"

"Yeah…" Myles replied.

"I thought this was just the bathroom for the second floor..." Holly trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Nah… This is Artemis's", Beckett said.

"Artemis told me to use this bathroom whenever I came here so I thought it was just the common bathroom", Holly said.

Suddenly Beckett's smiled deviously and beckoned Myles over.

Myles walked over and Beckett whispered something in his ear.

He grinned then cleared throat for no reason.

"We, the Fowl twins, have come to the conclusion that Artemis has a crush on you because he said you could use his personal bathroom whereas we are forbidden to come here".

The bathtub was almost full now and as Holly turned the tap off, she found the perfect distraction in this awkward situation.

"Oh look, the bathtub's full!" she exclaimed.

Myles and Beckett were instantly distracted.

"Yay!" they exclaimed and climbed or should I say, jumped in.

Holly grinned and dove in after them.

 **(I know that some of you might find it weird that Holly's going in the bathtub with them and I find it weird too but I could think of anything else so…. yeah).**

They had been splashing each other and making bubbles (there were 50 different types of bath bubbles in the cupboards which Artemis had never touched) for about 30 minutes when Artemis knocked on the door.

"COME IN", they screamed.

Artemis slowly walked in, a little bit annoyed at the huge mess Myles and Beckett were making.

For some reason his brain completely ignored the fact that Holly was making a mess too.

His eyes were on Holly alone.

The way her beautiful auburn hair was wet and her graceful splashes and everything about her was appealing to Artemis.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Myles smirked and said "Why are you staring at Holly, Artemis?"

Artemis blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

"I was not", he hotly replied.

Artemis was wearing another immaculate suit (the one with the mud was in the wash) and this gave Holly an idea.

"Myles, Beckett, come here", she called.

Holly whispered in their ears briefly and when the three turned to look at Artemis, there was a look on their faces that scared Artemis tremendously.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finally uploaded another chapter and I'll probably finish this off in a few chapters. If you have any ideas please say it in the reviews and constructive criticism is accepted. I also need help thinking of a name for this story so yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated :D**

* * *

"Join us Artemis", Beckett said in his most angelic voice.

"Yeah join us Artemis", Myles echoed.

To Artemis, their voices were really creepy. He slowly took a step backwards. Their eyes seemed to glow bright green, slowly hypnotising him. Holly took a step towards him and he saw that she had claw-like hands, slicing through the air, determined to drag him into that hell-hole which was the bathtub.

He was shaken out of his trance by Holly shaking him.

"Artemis are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

When he didn't reply she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Wha-What just happened?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You kind of zoned out", Beckett piped in.

"Are you okay now?" Holly asked him sincerely.

"Yeah I think so", Artemis said.

"Great! Now you can play with us!" Holly exclaimed.

Artemis groaned.

"Holly no this suit is brand new I can't get it wet, Holly listen!" he protested.

"Take it off then", she replied.

Artemis's face turned red. Holly stared at him curiously then realised what she had just said. She groaned in embarrassment as Myles and Beckett burst into peals of laughter. "That's it!" she exclaimed. She lifted Artemis up bridal style much to his great embarrassment and walked over to the tub. After raising him over her head, she proceeded to say "Oh bathtub gods Myles and Beckett, I offer to you this sacrifice of one pasty-faced mud boy called Artemis Fowl II". Myles and Beckett cheered and Beckett put on his best bathtub god voice to say "Oh Holly Short, we accept your offering". Everyone laughed except for one pasty-faced mud boy as he was ceremonially thrown into the bathtub. Holly did a perfect back-flip, landing neatly into the water.

Artemis spluttered and coughed and for a moment Holly thought he was going to drown but then he weakly grabbed on to the edge of the tub and hung there, trying to get his breath back. Holly frowned and said "Anyone would think you have never used the bathtub before!" she exclaimed. Artemis didn't say anything.

Holly shook her head and the four of them just floated in the water for a few minutes before Myles suggested they have a water fight. This was very unusual for Myles. He beckoned for Beckett to come over and they started whispering. Holly raised an eyebrow at the two of them, wondering what they could be possibly talking about.

"The reason I want to have a water fight is because then we get to see Artemis getting attacked by Holly and we can also attack him, something we'd never get to do in other circumstances!" Myles explained to Beckett.

"That's a great idea Myles and I'm glad your brain understands things other than science but why can't we tell Holly?" Beckett asked.

Myles frowned for a moment. "I actually don't know but I get to be on Holly's team, OK?"

Beckett grinned. "That's because we would smash you and Artemis".

Myles scowled at Beckett but then started smiling. "I guess you're right", he replied, punching his twin on the shoulder with as much force as he could apply, which wasn't very much.

The four of them got into the assigned teams which was fairly easy except for the bit where Artemis nearly drowned when Holly splashed water into his face. "Oh toughen up Arty", she groaned when Artemis glared at her.

The water fight was intense. Beckett and Holly had been wrestling around for a fair amount of time when they noticed Artemis lifting Myles out of the tub. Holly screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get them Beckett!" They swam towards the pair and Holly pounced on top of Artemis while Beckett pulled Myles into the water. There was splashing everywhere and soon everyone was exhausted. They hadn't had any food either.

"I can make some food for you guys", Artemis offered.

Myles and Beckett glanced at each other worriedly. "Artemis, you nearly burned the kitchen down the last time you tried to make toast, maybe you should let Holly try?" Beckett suggested.

Artemis shook his head. "Nonsense! I am a very fine chef, now I suggest we all get dried up."

Myles sighed and desperately hoped that nothing exploded this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter, sorry it's short and sorry I didn't update for ages because I've had lots of homework.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated.**

 **This story might go up to chapter 11.**

* * *

Beckett, Myles and Holly crouched outside the kitchen with their ears pressed against the door. So far there weren't any noises that Holly could identify as an explosion but there had been some that had sounded frighteningly like glass breaking. With each noise Holly tensed up and waited for Artemis to scream for help he had been silent. Just when the trio were about to give up and wait in the lounge room, the door slammed open.

 _His shoes were tattered and the remnants of an apron hung from his neck. The shirt was ripped up, showing his un-muscly chest and was covered in an unknown substance. The pants, let's say they had miraculously transformed into shorts. That was only the beginning._

 _His hair was bright orange, only a few lashes of its original colour showing and there was a green slimy substance dripping from his forehead. A large part of his face was temporarily covered in what seemed to be soot and there was a small scar below one eye. One eyebrow was singed off but the creepiest thing was the wide grin._

They screamed.

He looked at them confusedly. The first to recognise him was Beckett.

"Artemis? What happened to you!?"

Artemis glanced around.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Holly just shook her head and took out a mirror from her pocket. Wincing, she looked away and held the mirror in front of him.

There was a high pitched scream, then a loud thump.

Holly turned around to see Artemis on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"He fainted?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah he does that sometimes. He's very particular about his appearance", Beckett replied, seemingly unhurt by his older brother fainting.

"Once we put purple food dye in his shampoo and he didn't come out of his room until it washed out!"

Myles sniggered, "I know right. He's regains consciousness quite quickly but then just pretends to be unconscious so that people leave him alone although this time I know how to get him up!" He winked at Beckett before informing Holly.

While the three were whispering among themselves, Artemis was lying on the ground, very conscious of his position. He had fainted but had come back to consciousness a while ago and now he was in no mode to inform the others of his presence. He closed his eyes again and was about to fall asleep when the whispering turned into talking. He didn't even have to strain his ears.

"Should we tell Artemis that Minerva is coming right now?"

"Along with the paparazzi?"

"Yeah we probably should tell him so that he can get ready."

"Or maybe we should just leave him here like this so everyone will get a huge surprise."

Artemis recognised that voice as Holly's and gulped. Minerva was coming? Immediately he tried to get up but struggled. "Agh help me someone!" He cried.

Holly looked at him. "Oh look who's awake", she commented dryly.

"Um I came out of unconsciousness?"

"Right."

"Is Minerva really coming?" Holly could see the fear on Artemis's face and she grinned.

"Nope. We got you up though". She ignored his glare and walked past him into the kitchen

"Let's see what you made in two hours."

Artemis winced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys I didn't update for a long time but here is another chapter.**

 **Please suggest ideas for the name of this fanfic.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated!**

* * *

"Bananas!?"

"You made all that mess to peel some bananas!?"

Artemis mumbled something incomprehensible then sighed.

"I did try chopping apples before that and making soufflé and trying to make about 74 other things before that", he admitted.

Holly took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Artemis, I'm going to go and try to cook something up for us then you can clean up the ruined kitchen. Oh and I forgot to tell you, I'm allergic to bananas."

The look on Artemis's face was more than priceless.

In the end Holly made a salad, sandwiches and a fruit cake. This food was enjoyed more than the two rotten bananas Artemis peeled.

Holly, Myles and Beckett decided to think about what to do next while Artemis cleaned up the kitchen he had been locked in by Holly.

"We could try to hack into Artemis's room again", Myles suggested.

"Forget it Myles, we'll never be able to get in", Beckett said dejectedly.

"Maybe he left the door open this time", Holly said, trying to cheer the twins up.

"Very likely story", Beckett muttered but he went upstairs with the other two.

To their immense surprise, the door was actually open! The three tip toed in, as if Artemis would somehow break open the kitchen door and find them here. His room was quite neat, not that it was a surprise. To Myles and Beckett, this was their first time in his room and they looked around in awe. The silence was broken by Beckett cheering. "Yay we made it, let's look around now!"

Myles agreed and they started rummaging through his stuff while Holly lay down on the giant bed, thinking about ways to blackmail Artemis. There was literally a picture of a notebook in her mind and each idea she had got written down on a page.

 _Ways to blackmail Artemis_

· _Get footage of the kitchen incident_

· _Find embarrassing photos of him_

· _Find embarrassing baby photos of him_

· _Ask Juliet for help_

· _Ask Myles for help_

· _Ask Beckett for help_

· _Ask Butler for help_

· _Ask Angeline for help_

· _Ask Foaly for help_

· _Ask Mulch for help_

· _Actually think_

· _Ask everyone for help_

· _Stop thinking of ways to blackmail him_

Holly started feeling drowsy, after all it was no simple task trying to blackmail Artemis, even if most of her ideas were asking people for help. Soon enough she was asleep, even Myles and Beckett's shrieks of joy after finding Artemis's diary didn't wake her, not Artemis hammering on the kitchen door either, not when Myles and Beckett ran to hide Artemis's things in their room and so that's why she remained asleep when Artemis came into his room and gasped at the mess. That's why she didn't react when Artemis fainted again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: FINALLY GOT THE LAST CHAPTER UP! Sorry I didn't update for long but I didn't think many people would read this story, my opinion changed when I saw how many views this story got though. Now only the epilogue is left. Hope you enjoy and review if you can and also read my other stories.**

 **Onto the story now though, hope you enjoy!**

Holly finally woke up an hour later and found herself on the floor with Artemis panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. She had a huge headache and felt as if she had been dragged across the floor. Artemis turned his head towards her and sighed after realising she was awake.

"About time!" he exclaimed. "I've been trying to get you to your room for the past 45 minutes!"

Holly drowsily shook her head. "I feel as if someone dragged me across the floor by my legs, how exactly did you try to move me?"

Artemis's face grew red. "I may or may not have tried dragging you across the floor", he mumbled sheepishly.

Holly rolled her eyes, "You could have just woken me!"

"You weren't waking up! Besides, you looked cute when you were sleeping", Artemis whispered the last part but Holly's sharp ears heard him.

"What did you just say!"

"Nothing!"

Holly smirked, then playfully punched him. "You're an idiot, do you know that?"

Artemis glared at her then abruptly got up, "I was just trying to help for once and this is how you repay me".

Holly smiled. "I know right, I'm a great friend".

Artemis sighed.

"Did you clean the kitchen?'

He glared at her. "I am not a servant and luckily I remembered there was a secret entrance in one of the storage cupboards so I managed to get out".

Holly stared at him disbelievingly. "You didn't clean the kitchen?!"

"Unfortunately I did", he muttered.

Holly raised an eyebrow at that.

"Weren't you supposed to be looking after the twins?", he asked her suddenly.

"WE were supposed to be looking after the twins", she replied, putting extra emphasis on the word 'we'.

"They're probably up to no good", he moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Which is your fault", Holly muttered.

Luckily the twins entered before Artemis could start arguing.

"You got 99% on a test once?"

"You got locked into a girls toilet for an hour?"

"You bought a girl's father's company because she flirted with you?"

"You went to school?"

Holly raised an eyebrow at that

"You get sugar rushes when you eat even the tiniest bit of chocolate?"

Artemis stared at the twins in disbelief as they spouted personal facts about him.

"How?" he finally asked.

"We found your diary", Beckett cheerfully exclaimed.

"Damn".

The phone started ringing at that moment and Artemis went to get it while Holly silently congratulated the twins.

They could hear him conversing on the phone and heard things like "It was fine", and "No problem" and "that's great".

He came back 5 minutes later grinning widely.

"Mother and father decided to come back home early because they missed us so badly and will be going on holiday next week instead".

"Can Holly come over then?" the twins asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe Butler can look after- "

He was cut off by Holly exclaiming "Of course, we can torture Artemis because we didn't use all of our ideas!"

Artemis stared at her in mock horror. "Oh I'm so scared", he replied sarcastically.

"Artemis Fowl used sarcasm?" Holly pretended to faint while Myles and Beckett roared with laughter.

They were all breathless when Holly decided to go and Myles and Beckett hugged her and made her promise to come and stay for the whole week later."

Then Artemis spoke, "So next week then? Maybe Butler can make the food instead of me this time", he trailed off uncertainly, already dreading all the pranks he would have face.

Holly smiled, "Yup, your right".

"Aren't I always".


	10. Epilogue

**So I finally have the epilogue up and I hope you enjoy the story! Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews! Also thanks to FowlFan1 for thinking of the title for this story, they are writing a story so you should check it out.**

* * *

Epilogue (kind of)

One week later

Artemis lay on his bed, wondering how a week could go so quickly. He was sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with his brain as it was one of the best in the world, according to him anyway. At least Myles and Beckett were going back to school in a few weeks so he was looking forward to that.

A high pitched shriek interrupted his thoughts. A passer-by would have thought that a young girl would have caused it however Artemis knew it was the twins, wreaking havoc to something with Holly. They called it art but Artemis knew better. Slopping paint on one of the numerous antique tables was not art and he had expected better from Holly.

"Artemis come down, we've finished our masterpiece", Beckett called out.

Artemis resigned himself to his fate. Years of studying psychology had taught him a lot and from his experiences, he was sure that some of the paint was bound to end up on him. He briefly pondered whether he should quickly write his will if he didn't survive but decided against it, Fowls always survived through the toughest situations and a bit of paint couldn't hurt him too badly.

He regretted his decision. Once he stepped through the door to the attic, a splash of paint was flicked onto him. Them different colours started flying and soon he looked like a rainbow had vomited on him. A few deep breaths later, Artemis took off his coat, he had made his decision. "Beckett come here", he called. Beckett nervously made his way to his elder brother as Artemis picked up a paintbrush. "You're on my team", he explained.

It took a few moments for Beckett to understand but when he did, his face lit up. Then Artemis dipped the paintbrush in a bucket of paint and flicked it at Holly. She had a shocked expression on her face that soon wore off when she jumped on top of Artemis, rubbing blue paint into his hair. Beckett cheered them on and Myles tried to make a paintball shooter with the materials available. They only stopped when it was time for lunch and Butler served them a lovely meal.

"You know what Holly", Artemis said between bites of food, "you should come here more often."

And Holly wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

 **So there you go guys, my first story is finally finished and I'm so pleased that people liked reading it. I was going to give it up at the beginning but then people told me to keep going so thanks for that. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully will read my other stories about Artemis Fowl and I am going to be writing some about Harry Potter and Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Also tell me what you thought of the story in the reviews!**


End file.
